


An Impatient Makki and his Sacrifices

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side B [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 5-P: Piercings</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impatient Makki and his Sacrifices

“So, did you get it done?”

The fact that Hanamaki even had to ask the question in the first place earned him a glare in the mirror from his boyfriend where Matsukawa was leaning over the bathroom sink, spitting blood-stained water from his tender mouth. No vocalized response came, the taller male more preoccupied with gargling more water to rinse his mouth and spitting it out again. He shifted his tongue in his mouth just slightly and then winced. The piercer had said it would sorest and the most swollen the following morning, so he hadn’t really prepared for pain this early into the healing process, only a few hours later.

(Why did he think this was a good idea?)

Finally, Matsukawa put the glass down and turned around to face his far-too-amused-looking boyfriend. He stepped closer, like he normally would to greet him, but lifted a hand to act as a barrier between their lips when the shorter leaned up to kiss him.

“No kisses,” he said. Or, at least, that’s what Matsukawa thought he said. Apparently what had come out in the end was much more distorted and garbled, if the way Hanamaki’s expression twisted into outright laughter was anything to go by. Matsukawa frowned and gave him a shove (gentle, almost playful) and stepped around him to make for the kitchen.

By the time Hanamaki had calmed himself down and rejoined his boyfriend, the ex-middle blocker had made himself comfortable on the sofa with a bottle of iced water (complete with small shards of ice floating in it) and was sipping at it calmly, using the coolness of the ice and water to numb the pain a little and reduce some of the swelling (and maybe preemptively stop the swelling from being so bad in the morning).

“Can I see?” Hanamaki regretted asking only a second later when his boyfriend revealed his swollen, angry tongue. He’d seen photos as well and knew it was going to end up looking worse before it started looking better. “How long will it take to heal?”

“About two weeks,” was the mumbled, almost unintelligible reply.

Hanamaki could have cried. Was two weeks of not being able to kiss his boyfriend and not being able to feel his mouth on him going to be worth this?

(Very much _yes_ , he declared almost three weeks later with a loud groan and fingers curled into dark curls. The smooth of metal on the underside of his dick contrasted the rough squishy surface of his tongue against sensitive skin.)


End file.
